The Cello That Breathed
by Wanderer of the Sky
Summary: Music; a beautiful subject. The feeling of placing the bow on the strings made her happy. Then, the cello breathed, music bursting out of it like a waterfall spilling diamonds. The void that captured Kara's heart was no longer there, for she was alive, and her heart danced with the music.


**A/N:** _I am dedicating this story to a special person of mine; my brother. I love you so much and I really appreciate everything you have done for me, so I wrote this for_ you.  
 **Disclaimer:** _I do not own Harry Potter_

 **Assignment #3 of:** _Music History Classroom  
_ **Task _:_** _Option 2- Write a story that includes one of the instruments above._

 **Criticism or any form of advice is highly appreciated!**

* * *

The Cello That Breathed

Kara sighed in frustration as she heard her string go out of tune. This was the fourth time that she noticed that one peculiar string move in and out of tune, sometimes moving sharp and sometimes moving flat. However, no matter what she did, it always changed.

Kara knew that this wasn't normal, it never was, for this had never happened before. She knew only one thing that can actually affect that; magic.

Creating a plan, Kara set her Cello down, making it lean on the chair that she previously sat on. Turning around, she brought her want out, already knowing that she could get in trouble for using a spell outside of school.

She said her spell, causing the wooden instrument to suddenly move on its own, creating its own spectacular music.

She turned, moving towards the corner with the wand in her hand. Kara listened, her ears tuning and finding for specific noises. She closed her eyes, ignoring the cello that moved and played by itself, as if someone invisible was actually playing it. Listening, she finally heard it; footsteps.

Kara burst from the corner, her wand out and an angry expression plastered her face. "Henry! I told you to stop messing with my cello!" She screamed at the seven-year old boy in front of her.

The blonde-haired boy shook his head, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I thought it was fun."

Kara growled, "Don't do it again, and I mean it this time! I swear I'm going to tell mom if you do that again, understand? I don't want her getting mad at me again just because some dumb brother of mine kept making my string change."

Henry pouted, his teeth biting his lip. "I hate you! I'm not dumb!"

If Kara heard Henry, she never told him. She walked back to the living room, grabbing her Cello again to start practicing.

As her hands fell in line with the strings at the head of the cello, she breathed in pretty deeply as if she was an athlete about to run a race. Grabbing the bow, she placed it onto the string, moving it gracefully with practice and ease, years of training helping her.

Her cello breathed and exhaled, notes full of music being removed from its lungs. Kara smiled, her eyes closed as she continued playing. There was nothing else to care for at that moment, it was just her and the music.

Throughout Kara's life, music was the only that grounded her, made her happy. Nothing could ever put a smile on her face like the feeling of music. Nothing felt better to her when she was plucking at the strings and using her bow. She felt at peace, she felt tranquil.

But then the Hogwarts letter had arrived at their door, an owl near their car. Kara's parents had been exceedingly proud, happy that their daughter was a witch for they were once witches and wizards themselves.

Kara's parents believed in power, they believed in the importance of having pure-blood, they believed in status. In their minds, there was nothing else important to care about except their pride. So they forced Kara to do well, they trained her and pushed her harder during her cello sessions.

Suddenly, the want for the music of the cello was dying. Soon, there was no more music to enjoy, no more music to share. The music ended and she was no longer happy. Kara stopped playing cello for five years.

After stopping, her family had finally noticed something; a void. A simple emptiness that couldn't be explained by the normal speak. This was different, this was the feeling of something you love turning away and against you.

Kara yearned for that feeling again, but she forgot how it felt. She forgot how it felt when you pull your bow and you suddenly feel everything around you. She forgot what it felt like to smile every time you come off-stage from a concert. She forgot all this and she missed it.

However, after a year of fervent hatred, she picked her cello back up again. Kara didn't understand what impulse her to get it and play it, but she just knew that it was the right thing.

Kara grabbed her cello and just started playing, she played with all her heart. Years of pent up anger and frustration was finally being revealed. When she played, she was no longer in an old living room full of memories of abuse for not being perfect, full of hatred and tears.

Kara was free again.

During the years of depression, she had lost her voice, her throat raw from the silent screams that was heard throughout her mind. So when she picked up her cello, there was no speaking necessary, the cello spoke for her. It freed her; it made her happy.

Because, playing the cello just felt so right. The void that was in her heart was being filled again, filled with the happiness of music.

Tears started coming out of Kara's eyes like a waterfall, her heart stinging from the remembrance of the old feeling. So many years of being alone, so many years of pain, and it was all over, just with a simple note.

The music wasn't the only thing being pushed from the cello, it was her heart. Her heart once stone, now made alive.


End file.
